The Only Thing We Have to Fear
by Neu definierte Fan-Fiktion
Summary: When a militaristic power starts to cause problems in Zootopia, Nick and Judy will have to team up to take it down before it conquers the world. Along the way they will discover the feelings they'd never expect to have for each other, and that the same situations that can create the greatest heroes, can also create the most infamous Villains. Semi-AU
1. Prologue

**The Only Thing We Have to Fear...**

 _72 Years before the events of Zootopia._

 _Berlin, Germany 1945_

Allied troops approach the capital city of Berlin in an attack that will make or break the Allies.

Former German Peter Wilde turns to the allies for the cause of stopping the carnage of the Nazi Regime...

Peter knocked himself back into reality. Had he dosed off? No. He couldn't have. He looked around. Bodies. The memories began flooding back, his squad in the trenches were hit with an artillery shell. The impact must have knocked him out. He peered out from the wooden planks that held the dirt in place. He saw troops, marched alongside M4 Shermans. Right then he saw one explode into a blossom of fire, taking a direct and deadly blow from a nearby Panzer. Above him, Stukas and P-40s battled it out, sounding like two wolves getting into an intense fight. The mass chaos, mass destruction, massive, all out war, it was horrific, yet amazing, how much effort and heartlessness it took to pit people, sometimes friends and family against each other. Peter would never forget this day. The day the world tore itself apart.

 _Top Secret Bunker: Berlin_

The shouting of panicked Germans screaming about. Wolves, Foxes, Coyotes, all sorts of canine animals ran down the halls screaming things like "Eile!" Or "Lauf um dein Leben!" Commander Wolfenstein, a wolf commander in charge of the ground forces, trotted quickly alongside General Fuchshardt, a silver fox who led the main force. "Sir! We must retreat! The allies are nearing the city!" Exclaimed Wolfenstein. Fuchshardt, becoming increasingly frustrated screamed "Was willst du damit machen?" Which means "What do you want me to do about it?"

"We need to go underground! Hide! Wait till the war has blown over, gather our forces in secret!"

This statement made the silver fox stop in his place. "Und what? Let Berlin fall into their hands so they can give it a stupid pun name like Bearlin?!"

"Sir if we are to survive, we must. You know that. Your the one who made that plan." Explained Wolfenstein.

"I guess I didn't think that we'd get this far, just to fall short." Admitted Fuchshardt.

"So?" Inquired Wolfenstein

Fuchshardt sighed. "Initiate Project 'Unterirdische Auferstehung'."


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

 _25 before Officer Hopps_

A small group of young animals walked together with their teacher through "The Museum of Historic Items." Right before the students stood the larger than life M4 Sherman. A small sign indicated statistics, production period, and etc. The youngsters looked at the machine with interest. A mural behind the war machine depicted it firing its main guns into an empty field. "Mrs. Armadillo!" Asked a young wolf pup.

"Yes Oscar?"

"What is it shooting at?"

"Oh nothing." Replied the teacher almost too quickly

"But if it is shooting at nothing then what were they for?"

"There was just a bit of a scurry across the sea. That's all, nothing major."

"Oh." Replied the pup in a disappointed tone.

"Come on class" Mrs. Armadillo said. "Let's see the pottery!"

Peter Wilde, turned a corner in his wheelchair with his great-great grandson, who he felt lucky enough to even see him, let alone tell him the truth and possibly remember. He would make sure that if his little Nicky wouldn't, that his father would. He would be who he looked up to when Peter passed.

"Hey Papi?" Asked Nick

"What Nick?"

"Is it true that they were hardly used? Like only in emergencies?"

Peter looked at the tank with a gleam in his eye. Those damn things saved his life on more than one occasion. "No! Take it from me son. I marched along side at least 10 of those at a time!"

"Wow really?" Exclaimed Nick

"Yeah, don't listen to your teachers about these things, when I'm gone, it'll be up to your dad or your grandpa to tell you."

"I like it more from you."

"Ha I know you do Nick." Peter sighed. He knew it was only a matter of time. Better pass the family motto directly one more time.

"Hey Nicky."

"Ya?"

"Remember whenever you feel down, just repeat this, 'Gib nicht auf, es kann besser werden'."

"I don't know"

"Write it down. It means 'Don't give up, things can get better.'."

"Will you do it for me Papi?"

Peter pulled out Nick's notebook he had with him and wrote down the message.

"Thanks! I mean Danke!"

"Just remember that your Papi fought really hard for all of this." Peter extended his arms to gesture the museum and the surrounding buildings. "Without me and many other mammals, none of this would be possible."

"Wow." Said Nick in astonishment.

"Happy Sieben Nick."

"Thanks Papi, sieben is seven right?"

"Haha yes it is." Peter hugged Nick tightly, then let go and they moved on.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Present Day_

Nick awaited for Judy by Clawhauser's desk. He hung around the cheetah mainly because it gave him someone to talk to on the very rare occasion that he got there before his partner.

"Soo, how's life?" Asked Clawhauser trying to break the silence.

"Well it hasn't really changed since the last time you asked which was about 15 minutes ago." Replied Nick.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

5 minutes passed and Nick checked the clock. He was almost certain he hadn't gotten up early enough where Judy wouldn't be there. Nick began to text Judy, when she burst through the front door like a bat out of hell. "Woah, Carrots go any faster and you might break the sound barrier." Nick joked.

"I'm late!" She cried.

"Carrots, just because you are 10 minutes early instead of 20 doesn't mean your gonna lose your job."

"Be quiet, Nick!" Judy said almost yelling. "The power went out to my apartment building so my alarm didn't go off!"

"Ok, wow no need to get feisty, Carrots I was just trying to reassure-"

"That I wasn't late, ya I know I'm not actually late! I was just gonna beat my record." Judy explained sadly.

"First off, soon your record is gonna be before the place even opens, and second, I already beat that record."

"Yup!" Clawhauser exclaimed excitedly for no reason and from nowhere. "Nick got here at 5:30! I couldn't believe it!"

"5:30!?" Judy yelled in surprise. "Why so early?"

"Got well rested." Nick explained with a smirk.

About 30 minutes later the force gathered for their cases. Nick had lied about being well rested, he hadn't actually slept at all last night because of something he couldn't remember. He nearly drifted off when everyone else was getting their assignments, but when he heard what came out of the chief's mouth he woke right up.

"Now listen closely." Whispered Bogo. "Something very interesting happened on the far western border of our city. Possibly a small terrorist attack, but still, keep it quiet. We don't need panic."

"So what's our job exactly?" Asked Nick who was visibly interested.

"I was getting to that Wilde." Said Bogo, raising his voice in irritation. "A moose named Craig just flew in from the western border. He was there. See what you can find out, and we'll go from there."

"One question sir." Inquired Judy. "If this was an attack close to Zootopia, then where is our military?"

"Carrots, we haven't had a military for around seven decades. Why would we have one now?" Asked Nick.

"Just do. your jobs." Groaned Bogo.

They were handed their case files and left.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The interrogation room reminded Nick of a less painful torture chamber. In a torture chamber you were physically hurt to open up or for punishment. Here it was mentally and emotionally for information. _Why here?_ Nick thought to himself. _He didn't do anything wrong._ Nick already knew why they were in this room and not any other. Other rooms could be wire tapped or conversations could be easily overheard. Here it was secure and everything that happened in this room stayed in this room.

"You nervous?" Asked Judy

"Why would I be nervous?" Nick asked

"I don't know, I know I am." Replied Judy. " I'm worried in gonna hear something I'd rather not."

Suddenly the door next to them opened up. A scaringly thin bull waddled in. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were blood shot.

"That's our guy?" Asked Nick. "That can't be!"

"Shhh!"

"Hello, officers." Said the bull with a slight Hungarian accent. "Now I know how these interrogations work. You guys ask a question, and I answer right?"

"Yes," Judy answered slowly. "That's kinda what interrogations are."

"This is not how I am going to do it." The bull replied suddenly. "I am not an enemy of the country, but I can tell you who is, if you don't ask a single thing. Just take notes."

Judy got a bit angry with the bull's disrespectful behavior. "Uh sir I'm gonna have to ask you to be less aggre-"

"No let him tell his story." Nick interrupted. "Just see what he has to say, then ask him for details."

Judy looked betrayed but understood Nick's reasoning. Judy beckoned for him to continue.

"Well first I was getting out from work, when I heard the sirens. Their whines and howls are bound to make anyone's blood curdle. Anyway, I thought it was a tornado, since I say the black clouds in the distance. I got to my basement and hid. I heard explosions and the droning of something above. I had no idea what was going on. That's when I took a step outside..." His voice trailed off.

"What happened? What did you see?" Asked Nick.

"When I stepped out of my basement, The warm air hit me, my house was gone first off. But then I look around. Fire. So much fire I had thought I had died and gone to Hell." The bull's eyes welled up. "I saw families running from something. Or to it. If anything they were just trying to get as far away from this hellscape as fast as possible. I saw tread marks in the mud, since it began to rain from the smoke in the air."

"It wasn't as violent on T.V. as you describe it." Said Judy.

"They lie. They lie to avoid mass hysteria." The bull said frantic.

"Ok. Thank you sir for your time." Said Nick.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5**

Nick sat at the airport waiting for Winter to arrive.

"So." Judy asked breaking the silence. "What's she like, how did you meet?"

"Uh, it's a little awkward." Nick said, growing hot.

"Come on you can tell me anything."

"Alright Carrots since your so eager to find out." Nick said with a smile. "We met in high school, and were best friends up until senior year."

"What happened?" Asked Judy with a worried but empathetic face.

"Well we became a little, **more.** you could say."

"Aw that's sweet." Judy squealed.

"Won cutest couple in the year book too." Nick said smiling looking back. "But, it kind of faded when she went off to college and I wanted to go but I didn't have the money." Nick said with a solemn look on his face. "We did meet again, we caught up, happy to see each other again, but I over stepped my welcome to Mr. Katze when I was caught taking a few bucks."

"How much is a few Nick?" Judy inquired with a serious look on her face.

"Well twelve grand is a couple compared to the amount he had!" Nick exclaimed in defense.

Judy's jaw dropped open. "You tried to steal _Twelve Grand_!" Judy cried in disbelief and a little bit of pride for her partner, mainly because she could tell by his voice that he was pretty close to getting away with it.

"I almost got her fired." He said finally. "There there's your story.

"Oh, here she comes now!" Nick said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Winter!" Nick cried as she approached. She was an Arctic Fox, who's walk just filled the room with her clear sense of authority.

 ***Fwap!***

Winter has slapped Nick hard across the face. "So you try to get away with eleven thousand dollars, nearly cost me my job, and the next time we meet? Your girlfriend picks up the phone calls me in to make sure your flight goes smoothly?!"

"Uh actually she's not my girlfrie-" Nick tried to say before being interrupted.

"Listen Nick I don't know what kind of act your putting on here pretending to be a police officer, but it's sick, and I feel bad for this poor rabbit who got dragged along in this."

"Well." Judy spoke up. "The thing is, we **are** officers."

Winter shot a glance at Nick, then swerved back to Judy. "There is not why **he** became an officer!" She exclaimed "Not his new 'hustle day in day out' self!"

Nick pulled out his badge, notifiying Winter that he **was** in fact an officer.

Winter's authoritarian persona faded and she just looked dumbfounded at the two of them.

Their plane was boarding and they had to guide the flabbergasted Winter into the plane.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

Something was wrong. Nick could sense it. First there was no one else in the first class plane, second the staff acted strangely around them. Like they had to **act** like they liked them. Nick once again felt that ominous doom, and kept his senses keen.

Winter finally spoke after 10 minutes of speechlessness. "So you're, Officer Hopps?" She asked.

"In the fur." Judy said excitedly.

"So you are the one who cracked the Night Howler case!"

"Well if it wasn't for Nick, I would either be out of a job, dead, or have no evidence for the case."

"Please tell me the whole story!" Winter asked excitedly, like a child anticipating their grandparents stories.

 ** _20 minutes into the flight._**

The aura had shifted. Nick had this ability to sense an emotion in a room. It went from hidden hatred, to anticipation? Nick looked around. The pilots were doing something, Winter and Judy caught on and saw too.

Suddenly the pilots jumped from the plane and deployed parachutes. The plane was now unpopulated, and dropping in altitude. Winter sprinted to the cockpit while Nick had to get a grip on himself. Judy's ears shot straight up, a moment later Nick heard it too. A deep roar behind them. They clambered to see what the noise was. Outside two planes flew at the sides of the plane. But these weren't passenger planes. These were Stukas. Nick identified them immediately. JU-87s, he knew that the planes had to be seventy-some years old, but here they were, good as new if not better. Nick ran as fast has he could to get to the cockpit.

Winter there are two planes on our tail! Nick yelled. "So? Contact them! Get the to send help!" She said, then pointed to a switch that indicated it was for communication. "No you don't under-"

Suddenly the whole plane rocked as something hit it. Then it shuttered as a dozen or so more somethings hit the plane. Judy burst into the cockpit now. "They're shooting at us?" Nick was absolutely baffled as to how this was happening. Did he go back in time? No that's not possible. Then Nick realized something. Zootopia's country hasn't been to war for around 70 years, and the altercation of any military technology was illegal. The only thing stopping Zootopia from being conquered was. The Police. There was no military for Zootopia or its country, because there isn't a threat. So the only thing stopping them is law enforcement. Nick realized this was absurd but. He and Judy did crack the uncrackable case.

"I'm getting a transmission!" Winter exclaimed. A dull roar played on the speaker. Then there was speech, but it wasn't English. Judy and Winter couldn't recognize it but Nick caught on to it instantly. He has studied it because of how much he liked how much fun it was to speak. But now the sound of it in its true aggressive, fluent form chilled him to the bone. These pilots were speaking German. Judy studied Nick's facial expressions.

"You understand them don't you?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Nick asked trying to look like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"What language is that Nick?" Winter asked.

"I thought these people were gone a long time ago though." Nick thought out loud.

"What are they saying Nick?!" Judy and Winter screamed.

"Something about, base, fall back, Fuchshardt's orders?" Nick said trying act like he was deciphering it even though he knew they said. _Fall back to base, they're not gonna make it._ The other pilot disagreed with the first pilot and tried to argue. But then Pilot 1 said _We have to, Fuchshardt's orders._ The planes broke off, and flew away. Winter tried desperately to land the plane. "We need to land in the lake!" She yelled as they fell out of the sky.

Everyone braced for impact.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

Snow. Nick awoke to the sight of snow. He looked around, he was inside the fuselage of the plane still, but the wings were nowhere to be found. He had a blanket and next to him curlers Judy. He felt uncomfortable but yet happy. Winter alles down the aisle which was one of the only things cleared of debris.

"Look who's finally awake." Winter said in a quiet voice as to not wake Judy.

"How come you didn't get knocked out?" Nick asked cutting to the chase.

"I was hit in the face with cold water about 5 hours ago. Other wise I was."

"Where'd the water come from?" Nick inquired.

"The plane began to freeze, and the front of the plane tipped forward into a lake and water got into my face, I got you guys out and the cockpit broke off, and it's just al it ok?" Winter said out of breath.

Nick attempted to move but his leg hurt severely. "Ow!" He cried in pain.

"You leg is broken," Winter informed. "So Rest it, we need to be moving east, that's where town is."

"Wait we're at the west border?" Asked Nick.

"Yeah, there was a town but it looks like it's been through hell so I came back to help you guys get settled."

Nick began to move, attempting to use his left leg, which was the one that was broken, as little as possible. His movements ended up waking Judy.

"Huh?" Judy asked in a sleepy manner. She stretched her arms out and yawned, causing Nick to yawn too.

"Is she injured in anyway?" Nick asked.

"No, she flew into you and you took the blunt of the impact. For all we know your ribs could be broken too."

"Great." Nick responded. "I wanna see this town that you mentioned."

Winter handed him a pair of makeshift crutches made from the plane seats and loose metal pipes.

Nick went off to see the land of the damned.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Nick couldn't believe his eyes. He looked around, saw houses leveled. The roads were covered in snow but the indentations of treads still remained. That's when he saw it in the distance. Inside a house, a vehicle, larger than a car for a fox like himself, stood idle, charred from a recent explosion. The top hatch was blown open.

The tank was accidentally bombed by a plane.

It appeared to be a panzer but with slight modifications. A faint emblem showed through the ashen metal. A circle with an eagle in the center. It carried two letters "F" and "H".

 _Who are these guys?_ Nick thought to himself has he explored the rest of the village. A gun lay on the ground. It appeared to be a Gewehr but it again looked a little off. On the stock it has the same emblem carved into it as the tank. The wind picked up and snow began falling. He heard the faint sound of a flag. He looked, and at the flag pole, waved a flag bearing a red backdrop with a gold and black line down the middle, with an eagle carrying the letters "F" and "H", and the words "Wiederherstellung der Welt" were written in a half circle around the eagle. Slightly below the letters was the English translation of "Restoring the World."

Nick moved back to the plane as fast as he could as he realized something.

They weren't in Zootopia's borders anymore.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10**

"Nick?" Judy asked in a quiet voice. "Where were you?"

Nick began talking as soon as he was visible to his friends. "We need to move, we aren't in Zootopia.whoever attacked, wasn't a terrorist group. It was a regime. A military force. We need to get back to Savanna central as fast as we can, before anyone else gets hurt."

The party walked in the snow until they found an open field far past the city. They built a fire and a smoke signal from a nearby wooded area. About 30 minutes in, Judy and Nick were about to drift off when.

In the distance they heard a deep and reparative beating noise. They looked up to the sky. A helicopter landed next them.

"Need a lift?" Asked the pilot.

"Absolutely." Winter said climbing into the plane before he even asked their names or how they got there. That didn't matter, they needed to get as far away from this frozen hellscape as fast as possible.

 ** _4 months later._**

Nick sat in his apartment watching the news about another attack this time closer to home. He became increasingly worried about a danger to the main city and wasn't sure why. He decided to turn off the news and watch a movie with Judy to help clear his mind.

 ** _8 months later._**

Nick remained still as he noticed the flames in the distance. Tundra town had fallen the day before, and they let Winter take refuge. In their apartment. That's when Judy got a call and Nick read her facial expressions as incredibly worried. She handed the phone to Nick with a shaking paw. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Nick asked in a meek voice.

"Hallo." Replied the voice with a thick German accent. "Das is Commander Pierhaus requesting you meet with the newly appointed General Fuchshardt II. He doesn't want any trouble. Come alone. Come unarmed, und no harm will come to you or loved ones. Meet at Tundra towns border, und we will take it from there. Understand? Gut. Be there at six at night." The caller hung up. Judy had picked up the other phone in the apartment, so she could hear the conversation as well. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Her eyes were Nick's favorite part about her. They made her stand out like her personality. He snapped back.

"Nick." Winter said abruptly. "Maybe you should try and stay in contact." Nick hadn't really noticed it before, but she had a slight Russian accent. Maybe that's why he liked hearing her voice.

"Our uniforms have a bugging device, it was Judy's idea too. For the occasion we get captured and the opponent spills too much."

"Ok." Replied Judy. She began to walk away, because she was starting tear up.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11**

Nick stared blankly into the darkness. He had been sitting here for around 10 minutes when the limo dropped him off.

"So." Came a voice with yet again a very thick German accent. "You are the infamous Nick Wilds I have heard so much about."

"I didn't know you hear about me. The talk of the town is typically Judy." Nick replied trying to sound non threatening even though he wanted nothing more than to rip this animal's threat out for hurting and killing innocent mammals.

"Yes, I have heard about your rabbit friend too but try and change the subject." The animal replied. Next he stepped out of the darkness and the lights seemed to start to turn on, revealing a silver fox wearing a uniform to show his rank. This was obviously General Fuchshardt II.

"Let me ask you Wilde," emphasizing the "v" sound in Nick's name due to his accent. "Have the prey ever, treated you unfairly? With prejudice? With a hare that you never wrought upon them?" Asked Fuchshardt.

"No."

Fuchshardt slapped Nick across the face. "Don't lie to me." The General said angrily. "I know those weirdos muzzled you und everything."

Nick was a little surprised yet creeped out when he said this, mainly because there were only two people he told this too and one of them was dead.

"How did you find that out?" Nick asked with growing rage.

"The records. Self-connection." Happened to me once, you know. But I figure you didn't hold it against them forever did you?"

Nick shook his head, half lying to himself and Fuchshardt.

"I figured out pretty early on that society was made to benefit the prey at the expense of the predators. So I built a whole empire around crushing that society, und I did. But your news lies to you. Some of them even use political correctness to justify MY actions!" He yelled. "It only helps gain support."

Nick grew angry with this fox and wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug little face.

Fuchshardt's smile faded as he stared into Nick's eyes. "Take him back. We're done here." He said at last.

The guards behind Nick put the bag back over his head and threw him back into the car.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12**

 ** _6 months later._**

No more invasions had occurred since Nick's talk with Fuchshardt. In fact, they even gave Tundra town back to Zootopia since they had cooperated in giving over Nick in such a quick time even though they returned him too. Nick and Judy had begun to try and rile the blood of the citizens to fight against Fuchshardt before he'd strike again. This got the news networks talking about them and cutting them up as being terrorists. Nick became a more prominent figure in the community, being asked things on morning shows of talk shows, even going to some debates. Nick Wilde started to feel more like a politician than an officer. Crime was rampant too in the fear of invasion. Causing Nick and Judy to juggle their job and their movement. Fortunately they were eventually supported by an Anti-Invader group named the "Fox Hunters". Nick didn't approve of the name but had to deal. The groups leader, General Brax, seemed to dislike Nick and Judy, mainly because they were the ones trying to prove their leadership of the group they already had built.

Nick and Judy began to interrogate any crimes that seemed to be a little too convenient for their enemies. One such mammal was named Chad Broker. A weasel that broken into the weapons department. A new building that was constructed to confiscate, and hopefully not have to use, weapons taken from the enemy. No major confrontations even happened. Just little skirmishes that ended up with everyone going home and licking their wounds. Nick and Judy interrogated the weasel.

"So." Nick began. "Trying to steal weapons are we?"

Chad remained silent. Nick beckoned for Judy to come closer.

"I think we should try good cop, bad cop." Nick said

"I don't know. I think you should do the talking. I'll be here in case."

"In case what?" Nick asked. "He attacks? No, we got him patted down and any claws or nails or whatever weasels have got trimmed to a non lethal point. Nick turned back around towards Chad.

"Listen buddy, start talking. Are you helping The Invaders?"

"No, I was helping someone else."

"Continue. Please explain. The sooner you speak the sooner you can be alone."

"I was helping someone who wanted to A. Break out of prison, then B. Kill Fuchshardt. And finally C. Get you two."

"Who?" Nick already had a clear idea of who he was just making sure.

"Bellwether."

"Sounds like we should visit our old friend." Said Judy from the corner of the room.

"Alright Chad, enjoy the rest of your sentence!" Said Nick getting up from his chair.

"Wait!" Chad yelled abruptly.

"What?"

"She knows this Fuchshardt guy! She says he helped with the Night Howler incident! Even said he was gonna make a deadlier weapon. I've already spilled a lot, but I wanted to get the bulk of it out. If I end up dead from a suicide, just know that it wasn't. And it wasn't bellwether either..."

"Alright thanks. Well keep that in mind" Said Nick. He and his partner went through the door.

Chad was never heard from again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

"Of course your concerned who he is!" Cried Bellwether in the interrogation chamber. "I was too when I met him!"

"So do you know him or are you friends?" Asked Judy. She and Nick took turns on who asked the questions.

"Oh we are friends alright! His scientists were the ones who came up with the Night Howler Serum!" Bellwether stopped and looked at them with hate in her eyes. "It would have worked if you two weren't so sly."

"Just answer me." Judy said getting agitated. "Do you know anything about a more recent plot?"

"A little." Bellwether began, then realized something. "What's in it for me?"

Nick became infuriated by the arrogance she emitted in her voice and tone. He got up close. "How about you don't get your ears ripped off. This isn't a negotiation bellwether. Answer the question."

"Fine." She said. "He is gonna gather his stuff over at the southern ridge, move forces to east and west to create an unstoppable force coming in at two sides."

"Thank you." Judy finished. Nick pulled her outside.

"What do we do? We don't have the supplies or numbers to hold off what she's talking about." Nick said in a panic.

"I could go to the Burrows and see who wants to join!" Judy exclaimed.

"Carrots you're a genius! I don't think I have met a smarter rabbit in my life." Nick looked at her, she looked back. He felt something he wasn't comfortable or familiar with, but liked it in some way.

"Nick you need to head to the southern ridge. Do some espionage. I have someone who can come with."

"Who?" Nick asked a little frustrated. He liked to work alone on this kind of thing. He snuck around perfectly fine on his own. He didn't need anyone else to come along. They just became a liability.

"His name is Jack Savage, old childhood friend. He became a spy for the Burrows. Not the same as what we do."

"Alright where is he?"

"He'll meet up with you at the train station."

"Alright then. I don't think we have much time left." Nick said. They hurried out the door. Nick realized that if he wanted anyone to help him bring down this sniveling fox. He wanted it to be Judy.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 14**

Judy drove for miles to get to the Burrows. She already missed Nick. _Why though?_ She had just seen him. She also felt dread for her partner. _What if he was captured? Spotted?_ _Killed? Judy tried to push the thought out of her head. After awhile she did, and hey were replaced with the thoughts of Nick telling her about his past, or him helping her when she cut her leg at the museum, or when she put the badge on him. She remembered that day like it was yesterday. The two of them smiling. Judy remembered Nick's smile the most. Because that was a genuine smile. He was truly happy. Filled with the joy of having a job. Having a job with Judy._

That felt so long ago.

Now they felt like they were constantly bracing for impact. Waiting for something drastic or dramatic to happen. Judy was almost relieved that there **was** something happening. She approached her house and kept out of the car.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 15**

"Jackson Savage." The bunny announced, raising his paw for Nick to shake. "How are you?"

"Fine." Nick lied.

"Great. Anyways let's get down to business. So reports indicate a large shipment of metal going to a remote part of the woods."

"Ok so that's our spot?"

"Yup!" Jack said. "We just got to go as fast as we..."

His voice drifted as Winter arrived.

"Heard you'd be here. Needed some help maybe."

Nick sighed. He knew that he would have to carry around **Both** of them. "Well actually we don't."

"I do!" Jack exclaimed suddenly. His face blushing under his fur.

Nick realized something, he could send these two down to the Burrows to help Judy while he did his espionage.

"Hey!" Nick said. "Judy is in the Burrows and I hear she needs a lot of help! Maybe they'll listen to you two as well!"

"I don't know." Jack said. "I don't really know _her_." Jack said gesturing to Winter.

"Oh please." Nick said. "You guys could use some bonding time on the trip."

"Uh ok." Said Winter. "Come on um. What's your name?"

"Jack." He said. "Jack Savage."

"Ok Jack. Let's go."

Nick watched the two walk off and then realized something. _I think Jack **Likes** Winter. _ Ew. His and Judy's childhood friends, who were different species, getting together? _Well._ Nick thought. _If it works out for them..._ Nick stopped himself. He couldn't love Judy! She was his friend! She was his partner. Most importantly she was a rabbit. There was no way he could have those kinds of feelings for her. Right?


End file.
